Tha Aurora
by kitsuneHarmony
Summary: 19 years after the fall of Sephiroth, the planet still seems to be dying out. With a new generation, Zarek Strife is strugles to be recognized as an indivisual, not by his father's shadow.
1. The Pearl Necklace

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or AC...

I'm new at this so here it goes..

* * *

"Give it up!" 

Claudissa stumbled on the ground and gritted her teeth. She looked up to her necklace, dangling inches away from her face. Claudissa stood back up and readjusted her skirt. Then she glared at the man, who grinned evilly down at her. "50 gil, I'm not taking anything lower than that sweetheart."

"Fine!" Claudissa snapped. The man dug into his pockets and dropped the coins into her hands. He tossed the necklace into the air and caught it. "Give it to someone who deserves it." she said in last effort. The necklace was valuable in its own respect. It was a pearl necklace.

The man smirked and headed back in the pawn shop whistling. A raindrop hit Cluadissa's head signaling a storm was soon approaching. She blinked and looked down at the collected gil. It was enough to start a journey, though it wasn't enough to survive. She sighed and put the coins inside her pockets. She'd have to do with what she got for now.

The sky opened to sprinkles of rain. Claudissa started to run down the alley way, anxious to get back home before Mother Dearest, Patricia, came home and saw the house a wreck. Before the rain could get worse, she stopped by and picked up a map. She scanned the page and found the Midgar. Her best bet to find her father.

Claudissa continued her way to her 'home' as she would like to call it, except it wasn't. It belonged to someone else. The house, as she left it, held a stench of strong liquor, tobacco and rotten food. Not to mention the sticky floor, rummaged sofa and the clothes. Claudissa bet her lip and looked at the clock. She had time before Patricia would come in to discover the waste. Claudissa had arranged to serve as maid and the house as a motel. She had posted flyers to anyone who needed a place to stay for the night. Surprisingly, a few tourists came through with the offer and Cluadissa made a lot of money in doing so. She quickly dropped the map and started her cleaning.

* * *

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find a chocobo to rent?" A young man with blonde hair that defied gravity and bright blue eyes leaned forward over the counter and whispered, "it's important." He wore a black cloak that seemed to hide an oversized sword that was probably bigger than him on his back. If he was hiding it from people then he failed to. He looked like he was from SOLDIER, an organization that died out 19 years ago. 

The pawn shop owner crossed his arms and looked at him suspiciously. This kid looked like he was a trouble maker. "You gotta buy something here."

The kid pouted and scanned the shelves. He'd get something really cheap so he wouldn't feel as though it was a waste later on. Then he saw something that caught his eye. "That." He pointed above the owners head. The man turned his head and raised a brow. "That right there is 90 gil."

"What?!" The kid nearly fainted.

The owner glared at him, "ain't satisfied? Then get the hella out of here."

He slapped down the 90 gil and ask begrudgingly, "where can I get a chocobo or any source of transportation?"

"That's two questions, you'll have to buy something else."

The kid leaned over the desk glaring up at the man, irritated. "I'm asking one!"

The man grabbed the money on the counter and let it fall in his pouch, "there's a farm not too far from here. Just go south from here and you'll be there in few hours."

Relieved, the teenager leaned back. He looked at the windows, little droplets thumping on the glass. A girl ran by hurrying as he caught sight of a purple flyer. A motel for any tourists staying in the are for a short period of time and it was only 10 gil. He grinned inwardly. These days they were charging more money because the lack of resources on The Planet. But this price seemed reasonable.

"I think I'm going to spend the night here" he said to himself. "My necklace?"

The owner grunted and tossed the pearl necklace to him. He caught it one handed without looking. "You know you look familiar? Have I seen you before?"

The kid shrugged.

"That hair and those eyes...Cloud Strife. Ain't you his son? You're Zarek Strife. "

He looked up and slid another 5 gil. He winked, "You never saw me in your life."

The owner got the message and grinned, "Who are you again?"

Zarek walked to the door and snatched off the flyer. _Montague residence. Ask for Claudissa._ Zarek felt the few gils he had left in his pocket. Just one night and he'd set off, away from Midgar, away from his troubles and far from the reaches of his dad, Cloud Strife.

And after a man with silver hair named Kadaj.

* * *

Claudissa finally finished the last of the scrubbing before she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and walked through the kitchen and the nicely polished floor. Through the window curtains she could make out a young man around her age shivering outside in the cold rain with a hood on. He gripped the purple flyer in his hand as he pressed the button again. 

Claudissa frowned and opened the door. He sprang in, making muddy footprints on the floor she had just cleaned. Claudissa paled at the sight when a puddled started forming around him and smears of mud that followed him. His teeth chattered as he handed her the flyer.

"I need some warmth."

Claudissa blinked at him. Obviously he didn't care how he had dirtied the floor she labored over for. He just said it as if she was his maid. And Patricia would be coming anytime soon. If she found any evidence of her house being used as a motel, Patricia would burn her alive. Claudissa grabbed the flyer form his hands and torn it into two then three then four then five then...

Zarek watched as the girl in front of him tear the flyer into small pieces until the pieces were too small to tear. She heaved in out and looked at him with wide eyes. "Please?" he added unsure if he was at the right place. She had lustrous honey eyes, except one was tainted with a bit of green. Her auburn curls were set in a messy bun. But still no response. Zarek began to wonder if the girl was retarded or deaf...or mute.

Zarek gulped, "am I at the right place?" then added hastily "You won't charge me for asking right?"

Claudissa finally regained her composure and blinked several times, "charge for asking?"

Zarek grinned, "nevermind. For a minute there, I thought something was wrong with you."

Claudissa frowned. Zarek stopped grinning. Claudissa couldn't really tell if he was still laughing at her because his upper half of his face was hidden by the base of the hood. She took a step forward to get a better look in but Zarek retreated back.

"I'm sorry but I'm closed till further notice" Claudissa said professionally. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay somewhere else."

"I have no where else to go" he said, "and everywhere I'm asking is charging me. So I lose more and more money."

Claudissa sighed. She always held a soft spot for the unfortunate, "you can stay."

Zarek smiled and Claudissa wanted to reach over and take the hood off to see his face. He began searching through his pockets.

"No keep your money," she said, "looks like you got a guardian angel watching out for you."

Little did they know.


	2. Runaway

"You can stay up here" Cluadissa opened the door to the attic. A small ray of light peeped through the window where boxes blocked. There was a narrow bed off to the corner and the candleholder. She sighed as she tried to rearrange the boxes to get adequate light to see where she was going. Claudissa brushed the Cobwebs away that hung down from the ceiling. She blew a lid of a box suddenly engulfed by dust. Claudissa coughed, fanning the dirt away. "Sorry if it's a bit messy."

He shrugged and plopped down on the bed. It squeaked in protest as he made himself at home. Finally he slid the hood off, and looked around, "I wasn't expecting much, but thanks."

"Till tonight," she finished. She turned around and glanced at the floor. The muddy footprints stained the dusty wooden floor. She shook her head in dismay as she dreaded the thought of getting the mop and carrying it upstairs. The bed squeaked several times and she averted her attention to him. He had dark blonde spiky hair and penetrating blue eyes. She blinked...

"You're Cloud's son" she breathed, stunned. He looked just like his father, Cloud Strife, when he was younger.

Zarek grinned at her and nodded. "The one and only, Zarek Strife."

"From Midgar?"

He nodded, "yup."

She frowned, "what are you doing here in Kalm?"

Zarek shrugged off the cloak, revealing the huge sword he so well concealed. _How did I miss that? _Claudissa thought. Zarek pulled the sword off his magnet and laid it down on the floor at the end of the bed. "Passing by."

Claudissa crossed her arms and walked up to him. She bent down eye level to him and stared Zarek straight in the eye. He blinked in surprise. _His eyes, so beautiful..._

" I maybe a small town girl but I know enough that a guy carrying a huge sword around when there isn't mako reactors or any wars going on is telling me he's passing by."

They studied each other for a while. Zarek looked away, guilt settling into him. "I don't want to get you involved."

Reasonable answer.

Claudissa stood back up and examined the sword. It was very large and wide, with a hole at the end of the hilt. The blade was old, she could tell by years of weariness on the sword, but it held a posing threat to anyone.

"It belonged to my dad's best friend." Zarek said between the intervals of silence. "My hopes and dreams..." He stood up and walked to the window. With his back to her he continued, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about me if some people come by and look for me."

"You're running away?" Claudissa frowned in puzzlement. Why would someone want to runaway from home? Claudissa wanted to see the face of her father again and live with him. That was a home to her.

"Not really...I just need to do something."

He made it clear he wasn't going to say anything further than that. "Right" Claudissa nodded, "well Zarek, I'll be down stairs if you need me."

Claudissa left than cast one glance behind her. He was still staring out the window. She closed the door behind her.

Zarek watched the window throughout the whole afternoon. He was sure he saw some fiends following him but they didn't attack him. He gritted his teeth. Yazoo was playing with him, tricking him, tracking him down. He clenched his fists. His mother, Tifa Lockhart was probably swooning over his sudden disappearance. However his dad on the other hand, was fuming with anger.

Zarek closed his eyes as he remembered the battle between him the silver head brothers. Apparently the brothers were alive during the years of people assuming their deaths. Before they could fulfill their thirst for revenge, his father stopped them before they could go any further. After all the lessons that his dad taught him, it wasn't enough to get at least a hit at them. The mako that was passed down to him by Cloud hadn't helped much either.

Both brothers lured him out of the nest and were ready to strike out like snakes hiding in the grass. And Zarek was ready for them. He paced in the attic room. Listening to the footfalls of his host, He had forgotten to ask her name and put it aside to ask her later. Better not communicate with her, he thought, I don't want anyone hurt. He was suddenly overcome by a wave of stupor. His head sunk into the pillow, not aware of when he got to the bed. Zarek stared at the spiders, with the use of his heightened vision-one of the benefits of having traces of mako in your genes- as his vision grew darker and darker. But the receding pain on his arm where one of the brothers slashed him begged for attention.


	3. Memories

Disclaimor: yeah, we all wish we want to but you can't own people...unless you buy them...(grins evilly)  
Hey everybody! I'm feeling ditsy today for no apparent reason so I'm going to upload two cahps for you te read. YAAAAAY!!!!

* * *

Claudissa couldn't help but glance up to the attic room as if she'd see him through the wooden ceiling. Cloud Strife, the man who defeated Sephiroth, the hero who saved the world from the Meteor, and leader of the AVALANCHE, his son was just one floor above her. She couldn't believe her luck. He was probably sleeping by now, but Claudissa would come up and ask him where he could meet his father in Midgar. And perhaps Cloud might know where her father was... 

Claudissa zipped her bag closed and sat on her bed. Her room was nearly empty. Some of her clothes were in the bag. She packed some food in there too. All her collected money with hours of servitude and selling her valuables went toward her trip. The 900 gil was safely in a pouch hanging from her belt. All she needed to do was leave a letter explaining that she was kidnapped from thugs and wanted 1100 gil as ransom. Patricia wouldn't care, just as long as the excuse from Claudissa's disappearance was believable. That's how Patricia used her imagination, figuring out ways to get rid of Claudissa for good.

She explained well enough in good detail and folded the paper. She glanced up as she heard a thump above her. She stood up suddenly hearing loud bangs. She looked out the window behind her and thought she saw a man with blinding silver hair. She blinked and he was gone. She took a step back and heard another thump in the attic and a groan. Frowning, Claudissa left the room and headed up to the attic. She heard more groaning, distraught and painful. She hurreid up the stairs thinking something in the attic might've bit him while he was asleep. Her heart thumped. The words _Cloud Strife's son dies by a bite from the mysterious host, Claudissa, trying to provide shelter. _Claudisssa pushed the door open and stopped at the site.

_Something did bite him!_

She kneeled down to the bed, seeing that sweat beads rolled down his forehead. His arm was twitching and he groaned in pain. Claudissa hesitated rolling up his sleeve and recoiled, falling on her bottom. His arm was cut badly, a large slash across the muscle vibrant red and still fresh. Claudissa grimaced at the site.

Nothing in this attic could make that. Maybe it was from something he had done before... Before she knew it, she was had already fetched warm water, a clean cloth, a bandage and an emerald materia, one she was saving up for the trip and was cleaning the wound. Zarek lightly gasped at the warm feeling on his arm. His eyes fluttered open and turned his head to the source. Green illuminated light filled the room, even the dark corners. He watched in awe as the light droned into the wound and Claudissa sigh in content. "You're awake."

He slightly frowned but nodded his head, unable to find his voice.

"I heard you downstairs and came up to see what was wrong" she explained while wrapping the bandage around his arm. "I used Heal but the cut won't heal. Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah" his voice rasped out. He had little difficulty sitting up. "I never asked your name."

"Claudissa" she answered quickly. She blushed and dropped her head. Zarek laughed.

"How'd you get that wound?"

Zarek straightened himself and put on a serious face, "some guy I ran into."

"Oh."

"It's no big deal" Zasrek continued, "I didn't even notice it until now. Strange, I heal on my own."

Claudissa listened in wonderment. "Your dad, how's he like?"

Zarek grinned, "well he's one heck a fighter, strong, confident, cool." He shrugged, " He's my hero."

"If he's your hero, then why are running from home?" Claudissa asked, seeing that he was opening up.

Zarek frowned and looked past her, thinking. "We just got into an argument, not a big deal. What about you? You got a big house to yourself and no one's home. Where's your family?"

Claudissa glanced down, feeling rather distant. The image of her dad floated in midthought. "I'm actually an orphan. The owner of this house was one of my dad's 'friends'." She saw Zarek face fall, "he left me when I was 6 to join AVALANCHE, and they told me he died during a bad operation. But I dunno, I have a feeling he's still out there. I'm going out to look for him, first stop to Midgar."

"What's his name?"

"Andreas Listoire " the name brought a smile to Claudissa's lips.

"Hm, maybe dad might know him. I'm sure if you have a picture of him, that'll help a lot" Zarek said inspecting the bandage.

She shook her head, "I don't have any. But my memory of his face is a fresh when I was 6 years old."

"Geez, when I was 6 I could barely remember where I put my sword."

"You oughtta take it easy" Claudissa laughed, "or one day, you'll really get hurt." She looked at his bandaged arm that she wrapped tightly.

Zarek ran his hand over the concealed wound and grinned, "yeah, that's a first." he winced at the stinging pain. Outside, Zarek heard a roar of an engine. He saw Claudissa's mouth move but was more focused on the movements outside. With the use of his acute hearing, another advantage of mako, he heard the familiar clank of leather boots and the metallic cling of a revolver.

In the blink of an eye, Claudissa was suddenly trapped underneath Zarek. His weight surprised her and the feel of solid muscle caused her face to redden and not address the fat that a bullet had sped past her head. She found it difficult to breathe and looked to the direction Zarek was looking at.

"What happened to the window-"

Zarek pulled up and glared. He clenched his fist, _he's here. But how was he able to track me down?_

Claudissa stood up unsure and cast curious glances to the window. "Is that-" She couldn't finish her sentence. It happened at an instant, when silver was all she could see. Zarek's hand enclosed her wrist and hauled her downstairs. In a blur, they made out of the attic and to the front door. _I don't get it,_ Zarek thought, _he shouldn't have been able to know I was here. What's he trying to do? Get the Turk to notice him? _He dashed out the house but Claudissa pulled her hand away.

Zarek spun around and frowned, "we gotta get out of here!"

Claudissa gazed past him. Zarek followed the direction of where she was looking. Suddenly he was knocked out by the impact of a bullet. He collapsed on his hand and knees as his head beat in singing pain. He couldn't concentrate, his vision was blurry and his ears rang.

Claudissa kneeled down to him too see where he had been hit. Her touch relaxed his senses and he was able to look up to see her through a distraught facade.

"Yazoo, look it's him."

Claudi's head snapped up to a man with silver short hair and black leather. He grinned at her direction as the other one called 'Yazzo' who had longer hair than she did walked in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at her then at Zarek. "hmm, how convenient. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Claudissa shivered. Zarek grunted in pain, "go."

She shook her head.

"Why is here?" the tough one started, "is he here to take her away from is too?" He whimpered on the verge of tears.

"Loz, he won't take her like our traitorous brother did." Yazzo pulled out his pistols, "let us end this now."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I accept all crituques and comments. Let me know what you tink about it so far:) 


	4. Fight or Flight

Disclaimor: Or Am I?

* * *

**Fight Or Flight**

"My sword" he whispered. "I left it inside."

"You're thinking about your sword now?" Clausdissa asked incredulous. She looked down at him. He was still in pain. A red streak ran down his forehead but she saw no wound. He didn't answer but grunted in pain. She realized he was holding his arm.

Yazoo smirked at him, "we'll take your friend out first, then my dear we'll take you."

Claudi dashed back inside and raced up stairs. She could hear her pursuers footfalls close behind. She shut the attic door behind her, grabbed the sword that was amazingly heavy and dragged it to the window. The door flung open crashing against the boxes. Loz carried the same grin. As a result, Claudi jumped out the window.

She landed on her feet but the sword dragged her deeper to the ground. Zarek appeared by her side and took the sword. He still looked hurt but he kept on a brave front. Claudissa pitied him. "You're too hurt, let me-"

"You?" he glanced at her questioningly.

"Where's your father Zarek?" Yazzo caught back their attention. He was only a few yards away. Each pistol was in his hands. He waved them around carelessly, "did he get a hurt?"

Zarek launched himself at Yazoo, threading his sword through Yazoo. Yazzo dodged the assualt easily and aimed. The explosion rang into the air, hitting Zarek square in the chest. The impact slammed Zarek into a tree. He slid down to the ground, limply.

Claudissa grimaced. Yazoo smirked at Zarek's fallen body. "We really meant to finish you and your father off back in Midgar. But I'm not here for you, I'm here for her" he pointed the pistol to Claudissa's direction. "Give me the materia and I'll spare your friend for now."

Claudissa stood up defiantly, "what ever it is, I don't have it!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, then I'll have to just persuade it out of you." Yazoo cocked the pistol.

The ground rumbled a warning. Claudissa closed her eyes. A draft slipped past her hands and swirled around her palm. It was cool in her hand and she brought it up so Yazoo could make out what it was. The green orb glowed lightly in her hand.

"I'll get back onto you with that" Cluadissa winked, as bolts of lightning erupted from the sky and shot down toward Yazoo. Caught in surprise, he wasn't able to dodge that attack.

Yazoo gritted his teeth in frustration. He had been warned about the girl's capabilities yet he was taken by surprise. He should've been more prepared, probably summoned some fiends. The smoke finally cleared. If the attempt to bring another copy of Kadaj failed, then a regeneration of Sephiroth would be close to impossible.

The kids weren't far off, he heard their receding footsteps in the forest. Yazoo looked grimly down at his pistols, black and rusted from the powerful lightening strike. It was useless now. Yazoo would pursue some other time, and next time he would be prepared.

* * *

Claudissa continued running with Zarek close ahead. She watched Zarek's feet, since she understood that he was able to see in the dark better than her. She also tried to keep a steady pace with him but each step he took was half the step she could make, thus leaving her very tired and her leg muscle sore. Her breathing became uneven as she slowed down to halt and collasped to the ground. Her head was spinning and it seemed as if she ran in another forest when she knew they were still within the limits of the town. 

Zarek noticed that he was listening to his footstep alone and turned around. "Cluadissa, c'mon."

She took a few breaths then stood up. Her legs felt wobbly but she willed them to kepp moving. Zarek's feet were harder to register now that they were going deeper into the forest. He slowed down and glanced behind him past Claudissa

_Why isn't Yazoo following us? _

She stopped in front of him catching her breath. Casting the materia took a lot of energy out of her. Her eyes strained and she blinked several times to recollect on her blurry vision.

"He's not follwoign us or trying to" she heard Zarek say. "What's he really up to?"

Claudissa didn't have the voice to answer so she shrugged. She felt like she was going to faint.

"I think we should get some distance, are you alright with that?"

"My stuff..." and her money, she left it all behind.

"We can go back sometime later, but not now. Let's go." Zarek started again. Claudissa pleaded with her expression but Zarek's back was already disappearing from the darkness. She quickly followed after him. "Where to?" he voice was grounded.

"The chocobo ranch. "Zarek answered frowning. _They won't expect us there, they'll think we headed to Midgar for safety. _

_

* * *

_

_A few words from the Authoress:_

Don't be a Banana.  
Be a Pear.

_(Applause)_


	5. The Snake, Mouse, and Hawk

_Dad is going to kill me..._

Zarek dragged the sword behind him, leaving a thick trail. Over the night, they hadn't stopped. The heavy weight of the sword slowed down Zarek and was giving him sore muscles. Cluadissa was still exhausted and on the verge to collapse. Her hands twitched as she itched on the thought of using materia for water. She shook the thoght from her head. No, it wasn't meant to be used that way. And yet, her lips were parched...

The sun beat down on them as if it had no mercy.

She was tired of seeing grass. It made her mad. And the fiends there hidden, had not bothered to come out. Zarek noticed too, but decided not to question it. It was better not to know the reason.

"I see the ranch!" Zaek exclaimed. He pointed to the barn, "there it is!" They dashed down the hill and ran to the stables. Several people cast curious glances as they rushed in the newly built Inn. The scent of food welcomed them. Zarek's stomach growled as Claudiss'a mouth watered.

Claudissa had never had anything given to her free. She always had to work hard for it. Even when she was 7 she had work for Patricia if she wanted food in her stomach. So when the people at the Inn didn't charge them, she was taken back and regarded them with suspicion.

Zarek, on the other hand, took this quite easily. Since he was the "spittin image" of his father, the hero Cloud Strife and to mention his son, they treated him as if he was a celebrity. Only when Zarek pointed out that Claudissa was a friend of his, did they treat her as one too. "Cheer up Claudi" he came up with the nickname for her. "Just take it in. Don't worry, you're with me."

Claudissa took one hesitant bite after another. She's keep her guard up with these people. Zarek in the meantime would enjoy himself as if nothing happened last night. The people had already prepared a room for them to stay as if they predicted that they were coming. It only mounted to more suspicion for Claudissa and another reason as to why they should leave.

After showering, Claudissa slipped into her cleaned clothes. Her white skirt never looked white before and her green short was vibrant. Her knee length boots were nicely polished that had a shine to it. She stared out the window watching a group of them talking in secret. She narrowed her eyes. These were some fishy people.

The door opened and Zarek came in with a renewed, cleaned face. His blue mako eyes were bright against his tanned skin. He flashed her smile and sat on her made bed. "You don't look too happy."

"I think we should leave" she turned to see his face fall. "Zarek, don't you think these people are acting a bit wierd?"

He had to think about it. "You're right. That's why I came here. I overheard them talking outside while you were up here. They're debating whether they should keep us around longer or just call some people."

Claudissa blinked, "call who?"

Zarek winced and flexed his arm. "I'm not so sure..."

"Do you think that they have connections to Yazoo and Loz?"

"Huh?" he frowned at the possibility of such nice people ever relating to the evil two brothers who wanted him dead. "No, they're too mild."

Silence.

"The brothers, they were after you and not me. They completely ignore me as if I was't worth to be after," he closed his hands into fists. Then he slowly opened his hands and looked up at Claudissa. His facial set into a somber matter as he knitted his brows. "I was watching you, the materia forming form your hand. How did you do that?"

Cluadissa thought he was still knocked out from the blow Yazzo had sent him. Apparently not long enough. She bit her lip and looked away. She blew her cover. It was safer, better, to tell him all of it, before any more surprises came lurking around the corner. She took in a deep breath, "Remember when I told you about finding my father?"

Zarek nodded, listening intently.

"Well, he didn't only leave because of the war, but because he was trying to lure some people away from me. When I was little, he told me that I was special, very special. The lady I lived with hated me out fear of what I could do. She just found out recently that I can make materia in its natural form. I guess I scared her off. I knew she'd do something about it, send some people to look at me so I planned to find my father before anything could happen, and then you came. It was the first time I actually used it on someone. It made me feel tired and sick"

"It's the material" Zarek answered in mid thought, "you exert too much energy and it makes you sick. Like the planet."

Claudissa nodded. "It takes a lot out of me but at the same time it can prove to be very useful."

"And those people your dad tried to distract have finally caught up and found you. Whatever Yazoo and Loz wants from you can't be good." He stood and walked around thinking. "What's the materia?"

Claudissa shrugged. "Beats me, they just want me to create it."

"Then we'll stick around."

"What!" Claudissa cried out. "The whole point is to stay away from danger, not wait until it comes to you."

He nodded but he didn't seem to be listening to what she was saying. He was just nodding to his own thoughts. "They might know something that can give us a hint as to what the brother want. They can help us out, fill us in, or we can wait to see who they contact and get some answers out of them."

Claudissa frowned, "are you helping me then?"

Zarek delivered her a grin, "I owe for letting me stay in free. And the cure materia that you made, that I owe you for and the bandage and the-"

Claudissa sighed out loud, "I told you, that was nothing."

"No way" Zarek said. "they messed with the wrong guy." It also gave Zarek and excuse as to his disappearance. He'd be at the mercy of his father and his mother would thing it would be a lovely thing to do for a girl. He grinned inwardly, he'd have his time with Yazoo. He shivered in excitement. Claudissa would lure them out of their snake holes as being the innocent mouse looking for her home. It was only a matter of strength if Zarek was the hawk would be the hawk. The only question was he would he be harming in the process: The snakes or the mouse.

* * *

Sigh I have this AP Exam and here I am writing this, letting you know what happens next. Can somebody tell me why I would do that? I really like your comments, after all it's the joy that when you comment makes me want to write more, Critiques would be nice too. 


End file.
